When I Eat a Peach
by the meaty grape
Summary: Sometimes its hard to be a girl amongst the Burners. But if one girl can do it it's...


_I really like writing one-shots so this was another impulse write. I thought of it today and attempted to make it humorous ;) which is a first. I also wrote in in the thrid person which is still kind of new to me, but I like it! Tell me what you think :D_

Deluxe Detroit was unnaturally calm and in order as it always was.

'Don't forget, it's _mandatory_.' Her dad's voice echoed in her ears. She found it so disturbing how everyone obeyed his every command. She wondered to what extreme her father would jump to next.

'Every Deluxe citizen can only use the lavatory 3 times a day to keep plumbing at controllable level! Don't forget it's _mandatory_! Control your bowels!'

She laughed to herself; it wouldn't be surprising to her if it was an actual announcement by the next week.

Motorcity was something entirely different. People did whatever they wanted down there. She didn't have to wear the uncomfortable Deluxe suit that she heard so many boys complain suffocated their…e-hem… downstairs area. What she most valued about Motorcity, besides her friends, was the freedom to be herself.

Deluxe was a futuristic metropolis when it came to architecture and technology, but when it came to social life and status; it dropped a couple of centuries behind its time. Females were expected to be pretty and proper. If Julie or any other woman/girl wasn't looking and behaving her best every day it didn't go unnoticed. Slang was of course out of the question. It wasn't that Julie didn't like to look her best, but sheesh! She felt every girl—hell every person, deserved to have a shitty, laid back, 'I don't care', bum day! Motorcity gave back her right to look crappy, swear, and drive her very own muscle car!

The guys however, Mike, Chuck, Dutch, and Texas didn't know what it was like to be 'Miss Deluxe', as they called her. She didn't like it at all, but she knew actions spoke louder than words, so she always held her tongue.

* * *

She was heading out to Motorcity. Relieved to finally be in her car and hang out with her friends. She had with her five small crates of grade A Deluxe City food. She figured a crate per Burner, including Jacob.(Yes they eat a lot.) When she drove up to the Burners HQ, she smiled at picture before her.

All the guys were at the bar with their heads fixated on Jacob's latest… cuisine. When they heard her engine die down, all of them jumped out of their stools. She laughed at the excitement she saw on Texas's face.

"Julie!" they all shouted except Texas who outright just yelled, "Foods here!" Mike shoved him.

She stepped out of 9 lives and waved in their direction. "Hey guys! Hold on!" she said and started to unload the crates but before she knew it Texas was at her side.

"Step aside Julie, this is man's work! Or should I say Texas work, since you know… not just any man can do this kind of heavy lifting!" he said pushing her aside and flexing his biceps.

"Uhh—" was all Julie managed before Dutch was also next to her.

"Texas you big jerk! Don't push her! We all want food but calm down! Sorry about that Julie, I'll help you with the crates too." Her tall friend smiled politely.

"We'll all help, don't worry about it Jules." Mike said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know guys. Jacob's mystery meatloaf tastes pretty ok to me." Chuck said with a wincing expression and a brown sauce on his mouth. Everybody cringed at the sight, even Julie.

Julie watched them all be overly polite to her and rolled her eyes. 'Hopefully they're all themselves once they eat.' She thought.

They all sat in their usual booth. (Jacob stayed in the kitchen; obviously hurt by their lunch decision.) Julie watched as they all shoveled food into their mouths. Even Chuck looked happy to eat something other than one Jacob's crazy dishes. She smiled. She didn't eat much, she had eaten earlier.

In the middle of it all Texas suddenly stopped eating manically and burped loudly in Mike's face, practically blowing his hair off of his forehead. In the next few seconds the booth boomed with thigh slapping laughter.

"Sorry about that Mike. I can't help myself, when the tank needs to be let loose it goes without warning."

"Oh its ok man—" Mike started sarcastically.

"No need to thank me for the honor Mike." Texas gloated with his head held up proud.

"No, no what I meant was; its ok… I'll just have to get you back." He said happily releasing a slightly louder burp in Texas's direction. Everyone except Texas laughed again; mouths full and all.

"I'm gonna rate that a…eh 5." Dutch said to Mike.

"What! That was at least an 8!" Mike protested.

"Too lenient bro." Dutch laughed.

"Guys cut it out, we're probably gonna end up making Julie throw puke." Chuck said misinterpreting Julie's expression.

"Oh what? Miss Deluxe can't handle it?" Texas finally laughed again after recovering from Mike's burp.

"Aww come'on Tex, leave it alone already." Mike said.

That was the last straw. She didn't need Mike to defend her. She didn't say anything though. Actions spoke louder than words right?

She grabbed a peach from the table; one of the only untouched items on the table. She usually avoided the fruit up on Deluxe and for a very specific reason but in Motorcity she didn't have that reason anymore. She smiled to herself as she took giant bites into the innocent, round fruit and the gang watched her suspiciously.

She waited a few minutes after devouring the peach, then made her hand a fist and gently but firmly tapped on her stomach.

What followed next was possibly the loudest longest burp the boys heard that night, or any other night for that matter.

"AAaaaaurghhhGGGGUUUuuhhhaaaa eaaaaaaaaaaauauuuuuuh!" Julie roared letting the monstrous sound flow from her stomach.

The boys stayed quiet, awestruck.

"What's the matter? Did Miss Deluxe beat your 4 and your 5?" she said turning to Texas and Mike with a smile.

"You're no Miss Deluxe! That was the first 10 I've heard in a while!" Texas cheered and then other burners joined in.

"That's right and don't you forget it." Julie said crossing her arms victoriously.


End file.
